


Waking Up on Cantonica

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Canto Bight, Established Relationship, Hangover, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Cassian looks down at his datapad and reads for the umpteenth time the message from The Best Cantonica Wedding Chapel: a form letter addressed to Mr. and Mr. Andor-Rook containing friendly congratulations and a quippy note hoping their hangovers aren't too bad. Attached: their marriage certificate.





	Waking Up on Cantonica

**Author's Note:**

> For February Ficlet Challenge prompt "accidentally married."

Cassian would have married Bodhi anyway, that he's certain of. He just never imagined it would happen like this.

He's sitting in a chair in their hotel room in Canto Bight, wincing at his pounding headache as he watches Bodhi still asleep in bed. Most of the other man is covered by the thick, luxurious blanket he's burrowed himself into, but Cassian can see a few strands of dark hair sticking out as well as one slim, tan arm. And the golden ring on one finger that wasn't there yesterday.

It matches the one on Cassian's hand that catches the light as he looks down at his datapad and reads for the umpteenth time the message from The Best Cantonica Wedding Chapel: a form letter addressed to Mr. and Mr. Andor-Rook containing friendly congratulations and a quippy note hoping their hangovers aren't too bad. Attached: their marriage certificate.

Bodhi stirs, and immediately Cassian is by his side, swiping the pain relievers and glass of water he'd positioned on the bedside table earlier. “You'll want to take these.”

Bodhi blinks owlishly as he sits up in bed, and Cassian can tell from the way he's squinting that his head hurts just as much as his own. “Thanks,” Bodhi mutters, accepting the offering – then he pauses as he catches sight of his hand.

“Do you remember anything about last night?” Cassian asks anxiously.

“We were celebrating,” Bodhi says, eyes suddenly wide. “We played some games at the casino, then started drinking, and...” He transfers the glass of water to his other hand, then turns the one holding the ring this way and that as if the golden circle might be an illusion. His eyes flit to Cassian's. “Cassian, did we...?”

Cassian sheepishly holds out his own hand and clinks the ring together. “Looks like it.” He gestures to his datapad, left sitting in the chair. “They chapel sent me an official certificate and everything.”

“Oh.” Bodhi stares at the rings for a few more moments, then abruptly downs the glass of water and painkillers.

“Are you upset?” Cassian asks hesitantly. “They included instruction on how to nullify it, too.” He voice turns a bit bitter as he adds, “I'm they're used to this kind of thing.”

Bodhi's brow creases as he looks at him. “It's not like I regret being married to you, Cassian,” he says. “I just always thought... I don't know, maybe it's silly, but I imagined something a little more romantic. Something I remember at least.”

“Me, too.” Cassian manages a smile and reaches to take Bodhi's hand. He admires the way the rings glint against their different skin tones. “We can always have another ceremony later,” he muses, letting himself dream. “If you don't want an annulment.”

“I don't.”

“Really?” Cassian's tone is surprised, but he feels warmth growing in his chest. “You're good with having drunkenly married me on a casino planet?”

Bodhi grins, and it's like a private sun rising in their room. “We have a story to tell, if nothing else. And I love you, so why not be married?”

The words and the simple truth in them take his breath away like they always do and pull a matching smile onto Cassian's face. “I love you, too. And for what it's worth, I am sorry about this.”

Bodhi shakes his head, uses his grip on Cassian's hand to pull him closer. “Just promise to spoil me with a sappy, romantic ceremony at a date to be decided later, and I'm happier than a clawclam. Now, husband, I think we should celebrate.”

“ _Husband_ ,” Cassian repeats with a note of wonder, and leans down to kiss him deeply.


End file.
